


Let My Love Weigh You Down

by Gabby



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Making Love, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabby/pseuds/Gabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He can feel her circling it with her tiny fingers. That newest scar he has. Almost as if silently asking him about it. But, he will answer her in due time.</i> In which Jake and Amy mull over how things can change after giving in to their feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Love Weigh You Down

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed this, guys. Like really, seriously needed it. I can't stop writing for these two. It's almost like an addiction I don't want to stop. Help, anyone?
> 
> Title is the song of the same name by Early Winters.

    It's quiet. And not the kinda uncomfortable, _okay-we-should-probably-get-up-and-get-dressed_ type quiet. No, not that. Not with them. No, it's the blissful, calm peace following the passionate consummation of long held, tightly hidden feelings and desires. The echo of tender, borderline sweet skin-on-skin contact and long drawn-out moans and grunts dissolving into softer sighs and gasps still fresh in the atmosphere surrounding the couple lying in bed together. The heavy heat and hunger of lust having simmered down to something more meaningful. Affectionate. Deep. Settled. Relaxing.

That and a definite happiness there, too. Because he could pinch himself, he's so happy.

She's warm and flush against him. Head nestled on the center of his torso. Cheek right there on the area where his heart lives. Breasts pressed nakedly to his side. Reminding him of one of the reasons they'd ended up here.

 _Sex times._ He chimes in mentally without an ounce of snark. _Vivid pictures of her rising above him. Rolling her hips atop him as he watches her, transfixed. Mesmerized. Eyes dark and glistening as she holds his gaze. Fingertips trailing over his bare chest. Her own heaving as she pants on top of him. Clenching. Tightening around him-_

He can feel her circling it. The newest scar he has. Almost if silently asking him about it. But, he will answer her in due time.

It's one of many. This scar. He'd accumulated quite a few throughout the years. Some from being a total moron. Others - _most_ others - from his being a cop. Little tiny physical reminders of the last nine years.

And also, they both know what happened.

What had happened was that he'd been caught in the crossfire when the final Ianucci arrests were being made. Which had sent him to the hospital.

She probably just wants to know how it had all gone down. The actual events leading up to it. How he gotten himself shot.

That had been almost a month ago and the scar is still relatively fresh. Just a pink puckering of a patch of skin right below his sternum. And he still questions how he'd actually survived that.

Either way, when he blinks twice and finds he is still in a post-coital embrace with Amy Santiago, he decides it best to not dwell too much on his good fortune.

"What are you thinking?" He asks, gently fingering the strands of the silky hair that he'd been pulling on not too long ago as he had taken her from behind. Her ass slamming back into him. Her palms planted on the mattress.

He feels her snug up closer to him in response. Causing an involuntary tightening of his muscles. "Hmm... I'm thinking..." She utters slowly, sliding a hand up his torso, his dick takng automatic notice. "I'm thinking I never want you to leave for an entire six months ever again."

He just chuckles, knowing she's being sincere in spite of the joking format in which she'd delivered that particular sentence, paying her back for the wandering hand on his abdomen by having his own travel down the soft skin of her back towards her ass. _Dear god, that ass_. "I missed you, too, Santiago."

She giggles, the sound sending an immediate joy through him for causing it. The slender, strong set of her arms squeezing him. "I guess you just proved all that for the last few hours, didn't you?"

"Excuse you?" He retorts, only half indignant. "Like you weren't as eager? Were you or were you not on your knees, with your mouth on my-"

"Like you didn't enjoy it."

"I did! You know I did! You were there, you had evidence."

"Mmm..." She hums, rubbing herself up against his side and to be honest, he's a little surprised at her with the mildly vulgar move in spite of the things they've spent doing to each other for the last couple of hours. The memory of her doing exactly what he'd just mentioned. Down on her knees. Pressing him against her bedroom door. Blowing his brains apart with her vigorous little tongue. "I did, didn't I? You're adorable when you start to babble like an idiot."

"Well, despite what others say, it is really hard to say _'thanks for blowing me'_ when you're in the _actual_ process of getting blown."

She slaps his chest, another laugh, sparkling and high, bubbling from her throat and he smiles widely to the point where his face actually starts aching because he really loves pleasing her. Entertaining her. Making her happy.

Eventually, the laughter subsides and accompanying the ensuing silence is a sort of acknowledgement. A repurposing of emotions and feelings that they'd just spent hours spilling in very visceral and amazing ways.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"I think..." She starts carefully - too carefully - her embrace tightening around his waist. Her following sigh echoing in the slightly dark room. "... That I love you."

He's not sure what exactly conspires after that. Or how long he stays silent. Or how really he freezes up to the point where he literally cannot form a straight thought but, it does happen and the next thing he knows, Amy's nudging him a little, sounding alarmed when she says his name, making him realize she'd been calling him for a while already.

"Jake?"

"Huh?" Is his smart reply.

"I love you."

He licks his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. His palms clammy. His heartbeat pounding in his ears. His tongue suddenly cumbersome and thick.

He doesn't even know his body is making him sit upright on the edge of her bed until she is sliding her hands on his back. Her voice sounding more and more concerned by the minute. His breath coming out in short, gusty pants.

She keeps murmuring _I love you_  over and over again. Her lips warm and soft on his sweaty forehead. Her small palm rubbing his chest. His body automatically responding as it ends up over his erection. Her fingers petite and gentle as she caresses him, whispering words of erotic, sweet comfort in his ear before probing him to lay helplessly onto his back and straddling him, naked and gorgeous above him.

He bucks like an anxious animal as she takes him inside her - the sensation already feeling like the best thing on earth. Already feeling like home.

But, she settles him down. Her hands steadying her on his chest as she takes him for a ride.

And right then, he knows - just _knows_ \- finally what it feels like to belong to someone. To belong to her.

And when he flips them, gathering her underneath him, he relishes in her wide eyes and breathless whisper of his name - to know that she belongs to him almost just as he is her. Though, to be honest, he really doesn't think she can compete with him on that. Because he is hers. He would pretty much do anything for her. All she needs to do is say the word and he's there.

"I love you." He confesses into her skin later that night as the sweat on their bodies cools down.

And he thinks her hum of acknowledgement is the best thing he could hear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *shakes head* Jesus Christ, why?


End file.
